


To Prepare A Meal

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Before he meets Dr.Lecter, Cannibal!Harry, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was starving as a kid they didnt feed him at all he became delsioned he took his first bite he was hooked</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prepare A Meal

His friends were looking at him weirdly, well not him per say but at what he was eating. Harry had decided to bring of his own cooked meals to hogwarts as he didn't think he would be able to properly feed his appetite, and how right he was Hogwarts served fine cuisine but  they didn't serve his special taste in food, so he pulled out one of his own creations a salad with all the fixings of his choosing, and some kidneys from a rather fine specimen.

 

He just smiled and said he liked to cook, Ron just nodded and went back to eating yet hermione stared a little longer seeming to be uneasy when she decided to shake it off and go back to her meal.

 

\---

 

School was over and Harry was dreading returning to his relatives house, sure he would be able to properly eat but his relatives would abuse him some more. Sighing he got ready as the train was soon to arrive at the station, he was late though and had to wait behind a line of people to get changed into proper muggle clothes. “Five Minutes until we head off to our  next stop America, platform 10 ¾” Harry grinned as he decided to Stay on the train. Five minutes later “We will be arriving at platform 10 ¾ in 12 hours”

  
Harry decided to take a nap and awoke to well he didn't know what he awoke to 


End file.
